Texting
by TheModernSherlock
Summary: John and Sherlock get into a fight, John goes to the park for some peace and quiet but that seems impossible when Sherlock keeps texting him, just a one-shot


A/N: Just a quick author's note, there are spoilers for the end of Doctor Who series 6 in here :)

I crossed my arms over my chest as a cold breeze tackled me. I didn't have time to grab my coat, in fact that was the last thing on my mind when I stormed out of my flat.

The only thing on my mind was to get away from my flat mate.

Sherlock and I got into plenty of fights, but this one was by far the worst. I guess it was because we were both so different.

Maybe too different.

Just then my phone went off causing me to jolt out of my thoughts.

_Out of milk._

_-SH_

"Unbelieveable!" I exclaimed to myself. A man walking past looked over at me and I silenced myself.

I was sitting on a park bench, thinking it would be a nice, peaceful place to think, maybe I was wrong about that too.

My phone went off again. I looked down at it.

_Bread also._

_-SH_

I rolled my eyes, of course, Sherlock had just pushed the fight we had away from his mind and moved on, but I hadn't moved on, and I was sick of him doing it.

Just then a woman who was running past fell over, her heels had lost there footing and her blond hair went flying everywhere.

I jumped up and ran over to her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She looked up at me, tears were pouring down her face.

"No," She said. The fall wasn't that hard, so she must have been upset about something else. "God what have I done!" She exclaimed as I helped her up.

"Here, why don't we grab a bite?" I said to her, there was a restaurant just around the corner.

"Ok." She whispered.

...

When we got there I quickly got a table and sat her down.

"I'm sorry, I haven't even asked what your name is?" I said as she wipped her eyes.

"It's-

All of a sudden my phone went off again.

"I am so sorry." I said as I glanced down at the text.

_Are you talking to a girl, or are you still angry with me?_

_-S_

"Both!" I shouted at the phone before looking up. Everyone's eyes had fallen on me.

"Sorry everyone." I said as I punched in the text reply.

_Both!_

_Stop texting me!_

"You must be Harry." The woman finally said as I placed my phone on the table.

"No, it's my sister's phone, I'm John."

The girl let out a sad laugh. "I'm-

The phone went off again and I cursed under my breath.

"I'm so sorry I'll turn it off." I said as I looked at it.

_Tell the woman to stop crying._

"He thinks he so clever that he figured it out." I mumbled as I punched in a reply.

_What if I said she's not crying? And you forgot your -SH thing!_

I turned off my phone and threw it on the table.

"So who are you angry with?" The woman asked as I turned to her.

"My friend, well flat mate, he thinks he's so clever."

"Is he doing that just to show off? Or does he want attention?"

"I'm sorry I never caught your name?" I asked as she smiled.

"It doesn't matter, however I am very upset."

"Why is that?" I asked as a man walked over to our table.

"Wine for Katherin Kingsley?" The man said.

"I'm sorry you have the wrong table, we haven't ordered wine."

The man shrugged and put a slip of white paper on the table.

"Well you see I got into a fight with my boyfriend." The woman continued as I shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, you have a boyfriend?" I said as the man walked past and slipped another white slip of paper on the table.

"Yes, and it was a stupid fight over nothing, it was my fault, I was stubborn."

"Why don't you just say sorry then?" I asked her as the man walked back over to our table.

"Wine for a Doctor Watson?"

"Come back later we're busy." I said as I leaned forward.

The man rolled his eyes and put another slip of paper on the table.

"Well, I'm embarrassed, saying sorry is not my kind of thing, I'm a bit proud."

"That's crazy, anyone can say sorry, in fact that is probably what your boyfriend is waiting for you to do."

"You really think so?" The woman said as she pushed her blond hair out of her face. "Oh thank you so much John, I feel so much better."

"Really?" I asked. "I haven't really done anything."

"You've done everything, I just needed someone to tell me that I could say sorry, I'm going to go find him right now and do that."

"Oh okay, you don't want lunch?"

"No, but thank you John." The woman stood up and kissed both of my cheeks before giving me a wave.

"I'll send you an autograph one day."

I raised my eyebrows as the man walked back over with a wine bottle.

"Wine for John?"

"Yes, but I didn't order any wine."

"You should look at those." The man said as he threw another slip of paper on the table.

I picked up the first piece of paper.

_She is crying, I can see her._

_-SH_

"What the hell." I whispered to myself as I picked up the next piece of paper.

_The woman you are sitting with is Katherin Kingsley, famous singer and actress._

_-SH_

"Bloody hell, I was sitting next to Katherin Kingsley, I didn't even get a photo." I whispered to myself before picking up another slip of paper.

_The reason I forgot -SH was because I was typing quickly, so I could tell you something._

_-SH_

I reached for the last piece of paper and slowly unfolded it.

_I'm sorry._

_-SH_

I looked around the room and that's when I saw him. He stood up when he saw me and I couldn't help but smile when I walked over to him.

"Now say it."

"Say what?" Sherlock's deep voice rung out. I crossed my arms and he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"I see." He said. "Everyone can I please have your attention." He called out, everyone in the room turned to us.

"Sherlock what are you doing?"

"My friend John can't seem to hear me so if you could all be quiet for a moment, I need to say something."

"Okay Sherlock, that's enough." I said as a woman stood up.

"Are you the guy who runs the blog?" She said as Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"John, I am sorry." He said. " Do you forgive me?"

There was a moment of silence and I felt all eyes on me.

"Yes, of course I forgive you."

All of a sudden the room bursted out in claps. They all cheered.

The woman who had stood up had snapped a photo. "They're the guys from the blog!"

"Run?" Sherlock asked as I laughed.

"Hell yeah."

We quickly made a run for it and soon the restaurant was far behind us.

"So how did you know, where to find me?" I asked as he smiled.

"I know you John, I knew you would go to the park and followed you and Katherin, you always go there when you're sad."

"Hang on, who said I was sad?"

"Well we did just fight, you were sad because I was right in our fight, the person in the space suit was River Song and not Amy like you said it would be, it was an easy deduction."

"Now hang on a second, I was the Doctor Who fan first I-

"Lets not fight." Sherlock said as he help up his hand. "Lets go shopping."

I raised my eyebrow as he frowned. "For milk, and bread, not for scarves."

"How did you-

"John, I always know what you're thinking." he said as we walked off towards the shops. "I can get you a sweater though."


End file.
